Bokura ga ita
by Satchiko Sakura
Summary: The Story of BOKURA GA ITA, as the story goes by when Yano left Nanan-chan to go to Tokyo with his mom. Half a year Yano cut all of his communication to Nana-chan leaving Nanami both heartbroken and confused.Then Takeuchi propose to her but rejected.


Chapter I

_Love to broke_

After Nana-chan knew about the situation of Yano, she started searching for him even though Takeuchi have a closer relationship with her. Even though nana-chan rejected his proposal of marrying her, Takeuchi supported her in searching for yano. After several years she finally got the address where Yano live but unfortunately when Takeuchi and she go to that place. Yano was living with Yuri Yamamoto. When they was at the door of Yano's house Nana-chan was really excited to see him then she push the doorbell hoping to see his beloved boyfriend. When Yano opened the door, he was shocked and can't say anything. Nana-chan was very happy that her tears suddenly flow and said "Wagatta! I've finally found you, Yano..." but suddenly Yuri came out and said "Yano-chan who's our visitor?" Then Nana-chan got shocked and said "Yano... What's the meaning of this? I.. I.. I can't understand. Why are you with Yamamoto-chan?" But Yano didn't answer her instead he just keep his mouth shut and bowed his head. "Yano! Tell me! We've promise each other not to fall in love to other until we meet in Tokyo? Did you forget it?" she said. Then Yano suddenly said "But you fell too with Takeuchi..." then Nana-chan felt her heart was crashed and broken into pieces. She slaps yano very hard and said "Baka!(also means _idiot_) Baka! Baka! Yano! Baka ne! This time I really give up with you! But let me say this for the last word and last chance I will see your face! I...I… I love you very much! But then the more I've hated you so much! Yano all through this I've only accepted your love! You Baka (also means _idiot_)!" Then she ran away. Yano was shocked of what Nana-chan said. Then Takeuchi suddenly walked to him and punch him "Baka! She refuses my proposal just because she wants to keep her promise with you... and I've nearly give up on her... But now... I decided... I definitely take her away from you!" then he walked a single step away to yano. Yuri comforted Yano "Daijoubu? (Also means _are you alright)_ Yano" she said. But yano shouted "Get away from me" Yuri was shocked but she refuses to go away. Then Takeuchi speak again "Yano... one more thing... I will not only take here away from you but I will also make her as my own" then he ran toward the path that nana-chan run. Yano cannot move his body "No! No! No! You can't do that! Nana-chan... Takahasi…Nana Takahasi was only mine!" then he stood up and was to run toward the path where Takahashi run away to chased Nana-chan. But Yuri grabbed his hand and said "Yano! Where are you going? Don't live me here alone! Remember that we've living now… together! Yano... You've promised me! Don't tell me you'll break you're promises…". Yano was pose for a moment and bowed his head "But I've promised first to Nana-chan not to live her and be with her for the rest…of...My...Life..." Then Yano run away and Yuri let him go. A While staring at yano while he was running away to chased Nana-chan, Yuri said "Then at the end you've chose her…like what you did on my sister…Why… why Yano? Why does I have to be just you're second choice? Can't I be the first?" Then she stared crying alone in the house where Yano promised her to be with her for the rest of his life.

Mean while, Nana-chan was crying alone at the train station. "Wagatta! I knew that you would be here..." Takeuchi said. Nana-chan looked at Takeuchi, with her tears flowing unstoppably. "Takeuchi-san... why does you're always the one who find? Why does you're always there for me? Why do you've always here whenever I'm crying…?" Then Takeuchi was to speak when Nana-chan continued what she was saying "It's all over for us…Yano and I can't be together…he really done it… I guest…I'm not really the one who could make him happy…but…It hurts… I feel that my heart was keep crying…Why? Why does I have to be hurt like this?" suddenly Takeuchi grasped nana-chan and hugged her tight. "That's why I'm here to comfort you... I will not hurt you like what he did... I will love you with all my life I will only devote my love to you nana-chan so please I promise… please marry me now! So you will not suffer anymore!" Nana-chan was shocked for what Take said. She was so heart broken that she accepted his offer, even though Take knew that it was only because nana-chan feel so hopeless that's why she agreed with him. Mean while Yano was running around Tokyo like a lost dog "Nana! Takahashi! Takahashi! Where are you?" he was shouting around. Suddenly a phone call came. "Hey Yano! Don't look for Nana-chan anymore..." Takeuchi said. "She was with me" then yano hung up the phone and didn't move. He felt like he was all alone now... There was no one to comfort him "Nana…nana-chan…Gomen ne (also means _I'm sorry_)".


End file.
